Fully-autonomous self-driving cars can operate on a roadway with other self-driving cars, but absent additional information, may treat all vehicles on the road equally. However, there may be scenarios where some vehicles should be treated with a different priority than others. For example, self-driving cars may not properly respond to emergency vehicles, emergencies, characteristics of the car or driver, or different driving modes (e.g., autonomous, partially-autonomous, or manual). In some cases, a person may want to temporarily disengage self-driving, e.g., they enjoy driving on a particular sections of road. However, it may be difficult for the manually-driven car to operate safely while on the road with other vehicles that are being operated autonomously. For example, self-driving vehicles may operate with reduced space between vehicles because their actions are coordinated, and thus human reflexes may not be a limiting factor. However, if a car is manually operated, the driver may not be able to react fast enough, or the self-driving cars may not properly respond to actions taken by a manually-driven car.